


Scars

by cadenzamuse



Category: King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadenzamuse/pseuds/cadenzamuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew every knob on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strix_alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strix_alba/gifts).



> Hi, strix_alba! I wanted to pick you up for a pinch-hit, but someone got there first, and then the pinch hit I did pick up took up too much time for me to flesh this out further
> 
> So have a little backstory treat for your stocking. I'll let you know if I ever take it further. :)

She knew every knob on his face, had held his hand as their mother had carefully opened the skin at the bridge of his nose and filled the wound with a dab of powder. He had been three, small for his age, and quiet. Tears leaked from his clenched-closed eyes, but he made no sound.

In years past, there would have been feasting. A first Remembrance was always the hardest, and even if he had yelled, it should have brought congratulations and good-natured jeering from the adults. Now, their mother only said, “Good boy,” and added a handful of grain to the liquor she poured out on the ground.

That evening, before it was dark enough for the Hearts to come out, she saw one of the men kicking ashy dirt over the offering. He caught her staring, and growled that Hearts were too damn bright, attracted attention they could not risk. She was thirteen years old, the neat pattern of her face marred by a fresh knob that throbbed every time she thought of her father. That day, Sigríður finally understood that the world was ending.


End file.
